1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a hair dryer with a push switch and insertion holder which switch is turned on to start dryer motor rotation when the grip is held by the user and turned off to stop motor rotation when the user releases his or her hand from the grip.
2. Background Discussion
Most switches with HI, LO and OFF positions for conventional hair dryers are built in one, integral structure and without insertion holders. During use, these structures have the following drawbacks.
In the first place, since the switches with HI, LO and OFF positions for conventional hair dryers are built in one, integral structure, the user has to push the switch to turn the dryer on or off, which is inconvenient. In case the user drops the dryer or neglects it, it will cause danger by the motor continuously rotating. Even during use, if the user forgets to turn it off before he or she leaves it behind to answer the telephone or to do something else, the dryer will continue to operate, which is obviously very dangerous.
In the second place, since the conventional hair dryer is not equipped with a holder to receive and fix it therein, the user has to hold the grip of the dryer with one hand and comb his or her hair with the other hand. The user cannot fix the dryer in a certain position and comb his or her hair with both hands at the same time, making it rather inconvenient for the user to use the conventional hair dryer.
The present inventor has been engaged in manufacturing the concerned products and is well experienced in the research and development thereof. In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the design of conventional hair dryers, he has invented a hair dryer with a push switch and insertion holder without any of the foregoing drawbacks in the interest of convenient use by the consumers in general.